Not Gonna Get Us
by Acid Icecream
Summary: ItaSaku:: Song-fic, One-shot to Not Gonna Get Us by TATU. ::ItaSaku


_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us!_

Sakura darted through the forest, a pale, raven haired man by her side.

Jumping from branch to branch, she half-smiled.

Sure, no one was going to find them, catch them, but she felt like a traitor – strike that – she was a traitor.

She was abandoning her village, her family, and her friends.

She was evil, worse than trash.

Itachi looked back. "Sakura."

She looked up at him.

"ANBU, coming fast. Be ready."

She closed her eyes. Was she ready to fight her best friend?

Yes.

She was going to, she had to. She loved them, and she loved him.

"They going to catch up with us?"

He didn't answer. She hadn't expected one.

She sighed.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

"Sakura."

She looked up abruptly.

"Promise me something."

"Nani?"

"Promise me you aren't going to go back with them."

It shocked her. Didn't he know that she wasn't going anywhere? Why would he ask her that?

"Just promise." Itachi said, predicting her thoughts.

"Hai. I promise."

Now was not the time for talk. They couldn't be wasting energy like this, she didn't know if she could survive an encounter with Naruto.

…more accurately she wasn't sure if Naruto could survive and encounter.

She was going to cry. Again.

She thought she had gotten rid of all her tears. Thought she had soaked them up like a sponge.

One tear fell.

Two.

Itachi looked over.

"Sakura…"

She didn't answer.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not..)_

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us._

_Not gonna get us_

_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Get Us, get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

They raced across the landscape, everything a blur of color.

Three tears.

Four.

Again Itachi's voice sounded.

She crushed her tears and forced them back. There was no going back now. They weren't going to get them

Not gonna get them.

"They're going to catch up." Itachi's deep voice sounded to her again.

She took a deep breath. She could handle this.

Suddenly she wished she had thought to put a genjutsu over her hair. Bright pink wasn't what you would call inconspicuous. Again, she took a deep breath.

Itachi looked at her, this time sharingan lit his eyes a crimson red.

"…SAKURAAA!!" It was Naruto. He had found them.

She swore loudly.

Itachi looked at her as if to say 'It's your fault. You fix it.'

"Go away, Naruto! I'm making my own decision! I brought back Sasuke for you! Wasn't that enough?!" She screamed it into the air, hoping he would stop following.

"He is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." It wasn't a question.

She gritted her teeth. "Hai."

"It is my duty to retrieve him."

"Not today, Itachi."

He didn't answer.

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_They don't understand us_

They raced on and it felt like Sakura's heart was trying to out due her legs.

She breathed faster and heavier.

It came again, the anguished cry. "…SAKURA-CHAAAN!!"

"Go away, Naruto!!"

Five tears.

One dried on her cheek.

Was that six? She didn't know.

That's when the kunai came inches from her cheek. She whipped around at the same time as Itachi and Naruto stopped dead.

So did Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Itachi looked at her. "The promise…" He warned.

She nodded.

Sasuke's eyes burned red. "Itachi." He spat the name out like a curse.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

And then Itachi just had to egg Sasuke on, he taunted, "Foolish little brother, still so weak!"

Sakura glared at him, but it was too late. Sasuke had attacked.

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed.

Itachi threw Sasuke into a tree. "I could have killed you, foolish little brother, but I didn't because Sakura asked me not to."

Sasuke glared at him again and Itachi looked on impassively.

Sakura stood staring at Naruto before taking off into the woods.

Itachi followed without another word.

Sakura shuddered at the anguished howl that erupted through the forest.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)_

_Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us_

Sakura could feel the chakra emanating from Naruto's being. She shuddered as she realized that the chakra was actually painful.

She wondered how many tails he had grown.

Trees collapsed and there was a crater of dirt and rock that appeared and jolted Sakura off balance.

She collapsed as the ground shifted under her. Itachi landed on his feet.

She looked at Naruto, not fifty feet away. Her eyes widened. Not one tail, not two not even three, but five tails. Four more and there would be nine. He might even transform into the Kyuubi when that happens.

She panicked.

"Itachi, we need to get out of here now!!" She screamed.

"SAKURA!" Naruto howled again. It was barely recognizable.

The ANBU captain, Uzumaki Naruto, had officially lost it. He was beaten and battered and he had found out his friend had betrayed him for the Akatsuki.

"Naruto…"

Seven tears, was it?

Eight now.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven, now.

"You're not gonna catch us." She whispered and she ran again.

They ran, trying to outrun the inevitable. Naruto and Sasuke would catch up sometime. They were just prolonging a death sentence. But whose death sentence it was wasn't clear.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us_

"Itachi, I love you."

They were still running. Running to Deidara. Running to his clay birds that would enable them to escape.

"I know."

And there the blonde was, waiting with the ever-present (except for when Tobi was near) smirk plastered to his face.

"Hop aboard, yeah? You look like you've been chased by the devil himself, yeah?" He laughed.

"Something like it." Sakura muttered. "But that's not important. _They're not gonna get us!"_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

A/n: the song is Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U.

Tell me if anyone was OOC. Especially Itachi.

I apologize for OOC characters, grammar errors, or speling errors (that was a joke, I spelled 'spelling' wrong on purpose.).

Thank You.

If you liked this, check out my other stories! (yes, this is a plot to get more reviews!!) Especially Symbiotic Relationships because that one is actually ItaSaku. The other is a DeiHina one-shot and another is a poorly-written crack-fic.

Fin (dolphin fin).


End file.
